Dreams of an Absolution
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: A fic request. Aki and Yusei have never been able to say how they felt about one another. So when Aki comes into Yusei's room one night there is only one way to say how much they love one another. Heavy Faithshipping Aki X Yusei


**Dreams of an Absolution **

**A/N: Alright people this is my first faithshipping fic so please be kind. It is also my first M rated fic so please no flaming for the fact of the scene that makes it an M rating. This is dedicated to two good friends of mine RoseAngelJeanne and BlackRoseAngel2009 (Jeanne and Eva) for making me have some really naughty thoughts LOL! Thanks girls. Well enjoy!**

Many months had past since the fall of the Dark Signers and the Signers made up of Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi and Ruka along with Ruka's brother Rua were now back at the Twins home in Tops. Jack hadn't stayed that long that night he had no interest in staying he claimed he wasn't anyone's friend but the funny thing was he was usually around there at the Twins to see the gang.

The twins were now a lot happier around the house with Aki and Yusei around since they were like the parents they never had despite the fact that Yusei and Aki weren't even a couple. They had never understood why they seemed like the perfect couple and she had been with him an awful lot since the incident in the Hospital which got the Signers together in the first place.

The night was slowly going by as the Twins had gone off to bed whilst Aki and Yusei went up to there own separate rooms. The two twins were already fast asleep but the other two were simply laying on their own beds the full moon reflecting its beauty through the windows.

Aki had been struggling with many different emotions recently. She was happy that everyone was now helping her out but she still had the feeling of them doubting her behind her back. She had been the Black Rose Witch after all and no one had truly liked her for that. She was more satisfied with her parents since they had come to love her once again but there was still one person who she was wonder if he would ever love her. Yusei!

She couldn't bare the fact that she didn't know the answer to that question. She got off her bed and walked quietly towards Yusei's room, it wasn't a far walk he was only down the hallway but she knew that the floor creaked and the last thing she wanted was the twins disturbing her. As she reached his door she slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room.

"Is something wrong Aki?" Yusei asked as she entered the room. He could see a look of worry on her face but he couldn't help but feel concern about her, especially with the dramatic past she had.

"Umm well Yusei I was just wondering if I could just rest here for a bit I have to think some things through if you don't mind." Aki said her voice was somewhat shaky and nervous which was unusual for her.

Yusei simply nodded as Aki went and lay on his bed.

Yusei simply smiled something which was unlike him since he was usually the serious type as he went over to the bed and lay next to her. What Aki didn't know was the fact that Yusei had very strong feelings for her but he was never one to open up. She was laying there staring up at the ceiling completely oblivious lost in her own thoughts. Yusei didn't know why but he thought it was quite cute the way Aki looked whilst laying there. Not that he never thought that, but he hadn't told anyone this.

What could he do to tell her how he felt? He wasn't sure but maybe she needed tell straight up. After all she was a very headstrong person; he slowly began to move closer towards her not knowing what the reaction was going to be. Aki had begun to notice what he was doing and without thinking of the consequences she leapt on top of him like a cat pouncing on a mouse.

Yusei was completely stunned by Aki's sudden action but he didn't struggle against her in fact it was quite the opposite he was almost inviting the idea as he removed his gloves from his hands and threw them away, whilst all the while Aki flung her hairclip across the room making her hair fall down the front of her face. They both wrapped their arms around each other and with a sudden feel of passion flowing around their bodies they passionately kissed one each other. To them there was no better feeling then what was happening to them just now.

When they broke apart both of them were panting heavily for breath, Yusei felt that his heart was beating so fast it would come out of his chest. When Aki finally got back her breath she spoke. "Well Yusei you did open the door of my heart so I must repay you right?" she said in a very seduced tone before forcing her tongue back down his throat which he allowed.

Yusei gasped for air before he spoke. "You don't have to repay me for anything Aki. I did it all out of friendship because I didn't want to see you get hurt anymore." He kissed her back feeling a strong almost inhuman feeling in his body.

Aki gave a small laugh. "Well you know we can be more then friends you know?" She smirked as she felt her corset being unbuttoned by Yusei's extremely busy hands. Within a few seconds it slipped off her body and onto the floor below.

Yusei gave of a mischievous smirk. "Oh and what do you mean by that Aki?" He continued to smirk as he gently rubbed the sides of her body making sure she could feel it. He was trying to play hard to get but this was Aki he was dealing with he was sure she would get to him soon.

Before he knew it Aki had unzipped his pants "Oh I think you already knew that" She said with a lustful look as Yusei's pants fell to the floor to join Aki's corset. She gave a small laugh as she reached in and suckled on his neck causing him to moan in pleasure.

Yusei wasn't one to take that as he grabbed Aki's dress and pulled hard on it. It tore of her body revealing her soft, beautiful body which glowed in the moonlight. Yusei blushed madly at the sight that was in front of him he couldn't believe how beautiful her body was.

Aki was blushing too but she wasn't giving up in this mad passionate love fest as she pulled madly at Yusei's shirt forcing him to take it off. She looked at his sculpted body more lustful thoughts came into her mind as she began to lick around his body making sure that no spot was left unlicked.

Yusei moaned with deep passionate pleasure he had never experienced anything like this in his entire life. All he wanted was more of this deep passionate love which he was feeling. With a glint in his eyes he rolled Aki over so he was now on top of her, from underneath he could get a Birdseye view of Aki's body and he couldn't deny he was loving what he was seeing. He reached in and kissed her on the lips the kiss was deep and loving he could hear her moan in pleasure from it. He continued his tour of her body kissing her around her body including her shoulders, her collar bone and her neck. He lingered on these body areas to suckle on them to hear her moans of passion and pleasure.

It felt like many nights had past as their time together was passing with each other making sure they got the best out of each other with their little lovemaking game. Yusei wrapped his arms around Aki keeping her close whilst all the while kissing and suckling her body. Whilst Aki was doing the same thing both of them continued into the night.

_*Next Morning* _

Aki awoke in the morning with her head buried in Yusei's chest; she felt her head being lifted up and down gently as Yusei was sleeping next to her. She let her hands travel around his body it was so warm and inviting she had never felt so loved in her life plus she had got her answer, he did love her.

Yusei stirred before waking up, he gave a small smirk as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey beautiful." He said his voice fall on passion.

"Yeah you, sleep well?" Aki teased she knew the answer to that since the two of them had barely slept at all that night.

"Like I could and why would I with you around?" Yusei smirked. "That was one fantastic night Aki I couldn't believe we did all of that. However, I don't regret it."

"No me neither I couldn't have wished for a better way to say how I feel about you but through that." Aki said give a small laugh.

"Me neither well I am glad I managed to clear your doubt about my feelings about you. I love you." Yusei said softly.

"I love you too." Aki replied just as softly as they reached in and kissed once again.

**A/N: Well Jeanne, Eva you asked for it and I delivered lol! Well I hope all you readers enjoyed my little fic, thanks to Jeanne and Eva for the inspiration behind this fic and for turning me bad lol! Well I hope you all enjoyed it. If you feel like it please review! **


End file.
